


Serena's Thirst

by IncogCheetoh



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Like she be thirsty, Not really drunk sex but he is drugged, Oral Sex, Serena is a hoe, Serenas like 18, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncogCheetoh/pseuds/IncogCheetoh
Summary: Serena wanted Lysandre ever since he waved hello to her, and she would stop at nothing until she got pleasured.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena
Kudos: 5





	Serena's Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! Made this for a friend, if you have any suggestions I'm game to write it.

Serena  wanted all of him.  Ever since he waved hello to her at the café, she yearned for his touch whenever  she and Sycamore passed through the  building for discussions over breakfast. When she saw Lysandre occasionally pass by, her body would get flushed and she found herself  subconsciously rubbing her thighs  together.

“Hello, Serena,” Sycamore greeted the girl to a nice brunch talk about her  Pok e dex , where the two sat adjacent to ea ch other. “I hear you want new updates on your tech?”

“Yes, professor,” Serena chirped, handing her  Pok e dex over to Sycamore, who took it.

“Good morning,” Lysandre greeted the two. Serena immediately felt weak in his presence and chewed her bottom lip. 

“Morning, Lysandre!” Sycamore said, smiling. 

Serena smiled and nodded, looking Lysandre up and down with a hunger in her eyes, stopping to stare at his waist, wondering how delicious he was. 

“Do you need help updating the Dex?” Lysandre asked, leaning over the table much to Serena’s delight to look at the machine in Sycamore’s hands.

“I think I got it,” Sycamore said in a friendly tone. “Thanks, anyway.”

Serena looked at Lysandre’s lips,  her gaze trailing down to his front and rested on his crotch, making her mouth immediately water. 

“Well, if you need me,” Lysandre said, pulling back . “I’ll be in the upper floor.” 

He looked at Serena and smiled at her, unaware at the thoughts flooding her mind. She wanted him, wanted his body and its tastes, and she decided that she wanted it right now.

As Lysandre left into the crowd of people Serena slowly stood up, trying to appear as casual as she could. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” She told the professor, who was still focused on her D ex, and stepped away from the table. She hurried after the redhead, which was rather easy since he was taller than the rest of the café patrons . Getting as close as she dared, she followed him through a small side door and up a flight of wooden stairs, where he turned  into a small room and shut the door. Serena hesitated as she clutched the doorknob, stopping herself from bursting in room and tackling the man  and stripping him down. 

The image that flashed in her head almost made her moan, but she quickly held her breath and  pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing. Slowly, she turned the handle and opened the door an inch, looking around the ro om to find out it was his office. And it was empty.

She slipped inside, her knees growing weak from being able to smell his faint,  musky scent and jumped when she heard a sink run in the  other room. Knowing he was coming, she searched for the nearest place to hide, and her eyes settled on his desk. She wormed through the chair and desk, hugging her knees as she concealed herself successfully, her heart pounding. 

His footsteps started coming closer and she wondered if she should have exposed herself and simply confessed to him, but the idea of hiding it and surprising him made her feel much  naughtier .  She  felt herself leak from the idea and bit her lip, imagining him licking it away and shuddered, gasping. 

Lysandre sat down, pushing himself to the desk. His knees were close to Serena, almost hitting her, but she had just enough space  to crawl around. As long as he didn’t suddenly kick or move too much, she would be alright. Something above her blipped, and she heard him talking  on his  Holo Caster. 

She felt guilty, remembering the professor and thinking of him wondering where she was. She would have to lie and say the bathroom was full, and she had stomach troubles, which wasn’t exactly a lie as it knotted in perverted excitement when she realized how close she was to Lysandre’s  bulge, which was mere inches away. 

He laughed, and she used the noise as a cover up to slink over to his knees, almost swooning as the musk grew s tronger the  closer she got. She felt  herself starting to drip, soaking her panties as her fingers hovered over the zipper to his pants. He suddenly leaned back slightly, making  her dash away as he spread his legs a little, folding his arms. 

“Well, that would take a while...” He said to whoever was on the other end.

Heart pounding, she slowly crawled back over on her hands and knees, dripping on both ends as she  imagined how delicious he was. His man spread just made everything easier. 

An idea formed in her head, and she smirked, leaning her face in between his legs.  The smell struck her when she inhaled, and she whi mpered audibly when she smelled his musk. Freezing, she looked up to see he didn’t hear her, and she breathed out  with relief. It took all her might to keep herself from slamming her face into his balls and getting high on  his scent . 

Instead, she slowly and carefully turned his  pull tab up, making it erect. She wished it was the real thing, and gently gripped it with her teeth, feeling the warmth of his  body burn her already hot face. She tugged it down, the slow sound of the zipping filled her ears, making her moan against his pants, and Lysandre noticed everything.

He shoved away from the desk, kicking off the ground . Panicked, Serena pushed him away and bolted out of the room, hearing him  crash into  the ground. She slammed the door shut as she darted down the stairs and through the door. S erena ran to the  ladies' room and locked herself into  a  stall, panting.  She grabbed handfuls of toilet paper and dried her wet womanhood, moaning as she applied pressure to herself. She wanted to pretend it was Lysandre’s tongue, but she knew Sycamore was waiting for  her and left the bathroom to their table.

Sycamore was holding her Dex, a wave of relief showing on his face when he smiled.

“I thought you got sick or something,” he said when she sat down. “I was getting worried.”

“My stomach was  hurting; sorry it took longer than I thought.”

“Oh, it’s alright. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Serena smiled sweetly and received her Pokedex.

__________

She had another idea up her sleeve. A horrible, raunchy, delicious idea that formed in her head last night when she replayed the moment in Lysandre’s office over and over until it turned into an interactive dream. She got what she wanted, slamming Lysandre to the ground and sucking him dry,  before riding him like a  Ryhorn . When she awoke, she was in physical pain and felt her pajamas had gotten soaked . 

But her craving had doubled, and now, she was leaving the drug store, bag in hand, as she appr oached the café.

When she pushed through the door, she was immediately greeted by the warm smell of coffee and pastries, which were nothing compared to him. People were softly  murmuring and laugh ter occasionally  punctured the air, only adding to the soft atmosphere.  She took what she bought into her bag and discarded the pharmacy ’s one.

Her heart rose when she saw the redhead slipping through the door, but fell when she saw Sycamore was following. Unsure, she waited a few minutes before slipping through the crowd and past the door , going up the steps. She carefully pushed the door ajar.

“Why not put up guards?” Sycamore asked.

“I would not like that. I want this room to be approachable.”

“Well, describe the person. I can help look for them.”

“I didn’t get a good look, but they had honey colored hair. That was all I saw.”

Serena grinned, knowing that Lysandre had no idea what she tried doing to him earlier.

“Well, it’s a clue that we can use.”

“I just don’t know why they didn’t just approach me. There was no need to hide under my desk.”

Deciding she wanted to act now, Serena pushed into the room, smiling as innocently as she could.

“Hello, gentlemen,” she greeted. “Is this a bad time to enter?”

“Come in,” Lysandre growled, rubbing his temples. Sycamore watched her head to the desk, where  a silver platter holding two mugs of piping-hot coffee sat.

“Hi, Serena,” Sycamore said. “Anything you need?”

“Actually,” Serena said, turning to the disgruntled Lysandre. “I need to speak with you.”

“Me?” Lysandre asked, looking at the girl.

“Yeah, it’s actually  something for you, Sycamore.”

“Me?” Sycamore asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah,” Serena said back. “Do you mind? I just have a surprise for you that Lysandre could help me with.”

“Oh, uh, not at all,” Sycamore replied. “If you need me, Lysandre, I have my  Holo Caster on me.”

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Lysandre turned to Serena.

“What do you need, Serena?”

She wanted him. His taste, his body, his smell. She wanted to go down on him and hear his pained moans fill her ears. She wanted him to ejaculate his load onto her face.

“I was thinking we could do something together for Sycamore ,” she said innocently , her eyes glancing at his mug of hot coffee.  An idea sparked into her mind and she wandered to the window that overlooked the empty street s. A red awning stretched out from under her and she stared at nothing in particular. “Hey, Lysandre, look over there.”

“What?”

“Over there,” Serena said in a tone of false intensity, pointing at a random direction. “Don’t you see it?”

Lysandre leaned over Serena’s shoulder , squinting. She felt her knees grow weak as his face was right next to her s, and she silently breathed in his heavenly scent. She bit her lip and stopped herself from grabbing his beard.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Focus on the door of that building.”

While he was occupied, Serena, despite her hunger to slam him to a wall, slipped away and cracked open the pill bottle. She hesitated, wondering how many pills she needed to  use on someone so big. She quickly tipped the contents into the piping-hot drink, hearing a few  cl i nk around the bottle as she crammed it into her bag. 

“I don’t see anything, Serena. What did you see?”

“It was some sort of  Pokemon , I think. It was really tall and I thought you would be able to identify it.”

“Well,” Lysandre pulled away from the window. “If I happen to see  it, I’ll tell you what it is.”

“Thanks. Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright, Serena. Now, about the plans for Sycamore?”

“Oh, right,” Serena said  sweetly. "I was thinking of decorating the lab for his birthday.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Lysandre said, walking over to the desk.

_ Yes. Drink the coffee.  _ Serena pleaded, feeling herself drip down her thighs. He grabbed his cup and held it.

“What do you plan?”

She watched his mug  slowly rise to his lips and bit her lip in thirst. 

“Well, I was thinking of doing something special for him.”

Lysandre laughed lightly, making Serena’s heart flutter.

“I meant something more specific.”

She made it u p in her head as she went along, thinking of anything to keep him quiet so she would drink his coffee.

“I was thinking of blue streamers,” she began, wracking her brains for ideas. “With balloons and  Pokemon holding them.”

“He would like that,” Lysandre mused, sipping his drink. Serena mentally whooped for joy watching him drink . 

“Maybe confetti?” 

“I think he would appreciate that.”

She grabbed Sycamore’s mug and sipped her own drink, watching him as she tongued her coffee, holding back a moan as she angled the cup so he couldn’t see her lewd mouth actions.

He blinked slowly and looked at the contents of his cup, raising a hand to his temple. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Serena asked innocently, pretending to be oblivious to the forced  change in Lysandre’s body. 

“I don’t feel...” He stumbled heavily before  falling backwards, miss ing his chair and slamming on his rump, his mug clattering on the floor, spilling the dregs of his drink. “Ugh...”

“Oh! Lysandre!” Serena called in false panic, grabbing his cravat.  His pupils expanded from the effects of the drugs flooding his body, his top half rocking like a pendulum. 

She yanked his cravat off, and tried to pull his jacket off, but he fell over on his back with a heavy thud. Serena could only open it, but couldn’t undress his torso as he was too heavy for her to lift him, and simply tore open what she could  to expose his masculine abs. 

He looked absolutely gorgeous. She ran her hands down the mountains of muscle and shivered from the warmth that encased her hand s, stopping at his belt.

Giggling nervously, she looked at the closed door then to Lysandre’s bleary face. He weakly tried to slap her hands away,  only to wave his arms through the air.

“Lysandre? Who am I?”

He groaned deliriously, trying to sit up.

“Excellent.”

Serena smirked as she undid the buckle, shivering giddily as she  gently placed her hand on the bulge in his pants, delighted to feel  how massive he was. 

“No...” Lysandre slurred,  sitting up slowly before slumping back down.

She spread his legs apart and pressed her nose to his  warm, clothed  bulge, inhaling his addicting musk and moaning loudly.  Feeling him grow hard against her face made  herself squirm , her clit growing hard as the vibrations of her voice  pleased his swelling penis.

She flicked his pull tab up and gripped it with her teeth, tugging his zipper open.  Her body was flaming hot as she slowly freed his cock, her mouth starting to water as  she looked his girth up and down.

“Please...” Lysandre slurred again, pushing her head away from his package. “No...”

“Yes,” she whispered, softly licking his swelling tip. He groaned and  shivered, his fingers finding her scalp and tangling into her hair. “I always wanted you, Lysandre.”

He groaned again as her tongue rolled across his soft, wet, head and gently kissed it. The salty taste was enough to drive her mad as he  crammed  the entire shaft into her mouth,  tonguing it around. He gave a loud moan and whimpered, tightly holding onto her hair  as her lips reached his balls. 

She didn’t care that his sheer size alone was blocking her throat and choking her with every bob of her head. She want ed him and that’s all that mattered.

Every moaned plea made her hornier, and every time he tried pushing her away only made her slam her head down harder on his swollen penis , making a loud smack each time. She moaned lustfully, vibrating his shaft and making him arch his back .

She dug her nails into his pants, sucking hard and swallowing, making her throat constrict around his cock and sending waves of pleasure crash over his body. He shivered and gave a pained moan as Se rena pulled off, causing a trail of spit to connect her lips to his dripping head like a silky bridge. His fingers freed from  Serena’s hair and fell to his sides.

“ Ngh ...” Lysandre moaned , his hands digging into the ground as Serena could tell he was close to his climax, watching the precum leak out  like a hose.

Serena smirked, and squeezed his hard balls.

“Augh!”

His cum sprayed onto her face and clung to her lips, making her smirk . She licked the sticky treat off her lips and moaned at his unique taste, pleased to see him squirm in lustful agony.  She stood up, peeling away her soaked panties and slowly positioned herself over his massive erection, lett ing it press against her slit. She moaned loudly as the warm, wet head entered her pussy and she lowered herself down fully, each inch  making her whimper in lustful pleasure. 

Lysandre moaned with her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she grinded on his massi ve cock, feeling it penetrate deep into her body. 

“Oh- Oh! Lysandre!”

She gripped his shirt tightly and arched her back, throwing back her head and moaning loudly in lustful  ecstasy .  She howled with him like a wolf, the two exploding in the pleasures of sin, and Serena found herself  climaxing messily on his shaft,  her cum dripping down like hot wax on Lysandre’s body. She grinded hard on him, relishing her throbbing vaginal needs. 

“Oh, yes, yes!” She whimpered, feeling Lysandre shudder underneath her then release his load, shivering when he finished.

“Oh, yes!” Serena gasped, slowly standing up and off of him, feeling  both their fluids running down her legs. “Oh, God, Lysandre. You were amazing!”

She knelt over and kissed him passionately, closing her eyes and rubbing his chest. She bit his lip and tugged it, softly sliding her tongue in his mouth and tasting him saliva, making  goosebumps ripple across her skin. She moaned in his mouth and he shivered at the sensations she was  exploring with him.

She pulled away and softly licked his ear, whispering her desires into his ear. 

There was a knock on the door, and her heart stopped.

“Lysandre? Serena?”

It was Sycamore.  Of course it was Sycamore. She pulled away from Lysandre, grabbing her soaked panties and stuffing it in her back as she opened the window, thankful the roads were empty. She force d her weak legs to cooperate and jumped onto the awning when she heard the office door open, jumping onto the street and vanishing into the night.

* * *

Serena avoided the cafe for a solid week, ignored all house visits and refused to pick up any messages sent to her. When time passed by, she finally decided to  visit the place to figure out what happened with Lysandre and how Sycamore found him. 

She entered the cafe one day to be immediately hugged by Sycamore, who didn’t let go for a solid minute.

“I was so worried for you, Serena,” he said through the mess of hair. “Where you hurt?”

“N-no, I wasn’t,” Serena said, seeing Lysandre sitting alone in the furthest booth, looking rather disturbed. 

Sycamore took Serena’s hand and hurried to where Lysandre was, who kept jumping at every sudden noise. She felt her heart pound in her chest, wondering if he would be able to connect the dots. S he was ushered into the seat next to Sycamore, and controlled her trembling by shaking her foot discretely under the table.

Lysandre looked at her with a troubled look, and there were bags under his eyes.

“Serena,” he said. She felt the world implode in on her, as his eyes seemed to be searching her mind. 

“Yes?” She asked, hoping her voice wasn’t too shrill and give her away.

“What happened in the office last week?”

She exhaled silently. So, he didn’t know.

“We were worried sick when we found you were missing,” Sycamore asked. Serena took the  opportunity to make up a story. 

“I remember talking with Lysandre,” she began, speaking as innocently as she could muster. “And I remember the window opening slightly, but no one was there, and I found myself struggling to breathe. I woke up i n my room, and my mom told me she saw several guys carrying me away and stopped them. I’m safe and unhurt, by the way.” She looked at the two and added: “Why, is Lysandre hurt?”

Sycamore and Lysandre shared a look with their eyes. Sycamore remember hearing a loud howl from upstairs and decided to go investigate, opening the door to find Lysandre  splayed on the floor , completely drugged up, with his clothes torn  open that  expos ed parts of his chest . His belt was undone along with  his pant s , leaving his penis exposed and covered in cum. Sycamore rushed his friend to safety, finding out that Lysandre was drugged so hard, he couldn’t remember anything except staring at the ceiling while  trying to stop whoever was arousing him. But even that memory was hard to recall.

“Well, we were wondering if you saw anyone or anything unusual,” Sycamore continued.

“Nothing.”

Lysandre sighed and rubbed his temple.

“I’m just glad they didn’t harm you like they did me.”

Serena gasped and widened her eyes.

“You are hurt?”

Concerned about the girl’s supposed innocence, he simply nodded.

“Well,” Serena said, looking at both men. “I’ll do whatever it takes to find whoever done this.”

“Thanks, Serena,” Sycamore said , patting Lysandre comfortingly.

Serena smiled at them, her face full of innocence.


End file.
